fantage_woodfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Academy
Angel Academy is a Fantage Animated Series made by teampikachu1127. The series is about a girl named Yuri Le, who, after committing suicide, enters the Not-Dead-Yet Battlefront, an afterlife where other dead people with regrets reside. The first episode of the series was released on May 11th, 2013, and the series currently has 3 episodes. Characters *teampikachu1127 as Yuri Le: The main character of the series. She entered the Not-Dead-Yet Battlefront by committing suicide after her sister, Annie Le, dies from surgery. *An Le as Annie Le: Yuri's sister. She dies from surgery. *animeworld57 as Isasawa Akama: An experienced spy who is affiliated with Kiri. She entered the Not-Dead-Yet Battlefront by dying from an explosion set off by a cake bomb trap. *Izzeh Reed as Kiri: An experienced spy who is affiliated with fellow spy Isasawa Akama. She entered the Not-Dead-Yet Battlefront by dying from a gunshot set off while the headquarters was dark. *xSakuraCookiex as Sakura: Never actually appeared in the series yet. *'Misaki Akato:' Never actually appeared in the series yet, but was mentioned in a preview for episode 4. She was a friend of Isasawa, and died from drowning into a lake, after being accidentally kicked off by Isasawa. Plot Waking up on 9:00 am on a snowy day, Yuri Le plans to go sledding, though she ultimately changes her mind when Annie asks for her to come with her to the hospital for her treatment. Yuri and Annie enter the hospital, and Annie tells Yuri to wait until she comes back, and Yuri patiently does so. Two hours later, the doctor arrives to tell Yuri that Annie had just died. Yuri denies this and is ordered by the doctor to go home. Yuri then commits suicide and finds herself in front of a building, which someone tells her upon entering is the Not-Dead-Yet Battlefront. On a riverside building, a spy named Isasawa Akama is communicating to her fellow spy, Kiri, via headset. Kiri asks Isasawa to let her know when she enters the ice castle. Isasawa obeys, and informed her when she got outside a crystal cave. Isasawa enters the cave with a gun in hand, and hears Kiri warning her of a powerful enemy nearby. Isasawa takes heed of this information, but then she sees a cake, and upon approaching it, a girl appeared in front of it (the cake is revealed to be a bomb which explodes and kills off Isasawa, the creator of the series revealed). Kiri, back at headquarters, then tries to contact with Isasawa, but loses connection with her as the headquarters experiences a power outage. In the dark, one gunshot is heard and Kiri is then killed. Kiri and Isasawa end up at Not-Dead-Yet Battlefront and are welcomed by Yuri. The two spies then see Yuri holding a gun, who clarifies to the two that they are indeed dead and introduces herself. Isasawa then follows Yuri (who bumped into a boy in the middle of the way) to a school building, giving her a tour of the place. Later, Yuri tries to ask Isasawa how the school was, only to see that she was gone. In a preview of episode 4, someone reminisces about their anger toward Isasawa. Their anger exists because one day when they were younger, Isasawa, and a fellow friend Misaki Akato, were out with Misaki's mother. Isasawa had accidentally kicked Misaki off, resulting in Misaki drowning in a nearby lake. This person vows to avenge Misaki by having Isasawa obliterated (as in Angel Beats!, being obliterated causes the person to cease to exist in the afterlife and therefore passes on). Trivia *''Angel Academy'' is based off of Angel Beats!,' a 13-episode shounen anime.' **This is further evidenced that the afterlife world is called "Not-Dead-Yet Battlefront", similar to one of the nicknames of the "Afterlife Battlefront" in the anime series, and that the main character, Yuri, is named after one of the main characters from the anime. Category:Animated Series Category:Drama Category:Action